1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display of signs and banners, and more particularly, to a system for displaying signs and banners that uses a combination of commercially available items to quickly and easily suspend a sign or banner from a ceiling or lighting grid in such a manner that allows for easy adjustment of the height and angle of the displayed article. The invention is particularly useful on the sets of local television stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art devices for displaying signs and banners have several known drawbacks and, in general, are not useful on the set of a local television station. Known drawbacks of these devices include the inability to adjust the height or the angle of the displayed article, the complexity of installing and removing the display, lack of portability, and the likelihood of tipping over.
To be useful on a television set, a display device must be portable, easily installed and removed, and able to accommodate multiply display articles at one time as well as accommodate both banners and rigid signs at the same time. Additionally, the device must allow for adjustment of the height and angle of the displayed banner or sign. Because adjustments of the height and angle of displayed articles are required to minimize the reflection of studio lighting into the camera, this feature is particularly important on a television set.
U.S. Pat. No. 662,089 issued Nov. 20, 1900 to J. A. Pettey (display device); U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,527 issued Aug. 15, 1972 to M. G. Gilman (pole display); U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,401 issued Nov. 26, 1974 to R. R. Snediker (pivotal support device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,570 issued Mar. 6, 1984 to J. Roos (advertising holder); U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,688 issued May 16, 1989 to G. Mouraret et al. (display panel); U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,774 issued Dec. 5, 1995 to W. S. Hoyt et al. (message sign); U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,274 issued Jun. 25, 1996 to C. S. Anderson et al. (sign suspension system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,845 issued Feb. 16, 1999 to L. Ruderman et al. (banner display system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,611 issued Feb. 27, 2001 to P. Molla (banner support assembly); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,327,803 issued Dec. 11, 2001 to L. Ruderman (banner display system) provide examples of prior art display devices that are neither portable nor easy use.
U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2002/0170217 published Nov. 21, 2002 on behalf of N. H. Nelson (banner holder); U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2002/0189144 published on Dec. 19, 2002 on behalf of W. L. Huggard, Jr. (banner display system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,316 issued Jul. 12, 1983 to P. D. Thomas (ceiling suspended product display); U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,855 issued Sep. 16, 1997 to T. W. Borden et al. (reusable tear through banner); U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,402 issued Feb. 17, 1998 to M. S. Hoffman et al. (poster gripping extrusion); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,742 issued Oct. 22, 2002 to D. E. Pitcher (poster gripping extrusion) provide examples of prior art display devices that lack versatility of use. Most of these devices are limited to use with only one type of display article, i.e., a either a sign or a banner.
U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2002/0121034 published Sep. 5, 2002 on behalf of A. J. Schmitt (banner display stand) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,284 issued Dec. 25, 2001 to J. L. Tafforeau (panel display with stretchable structure) provide examples of display devices prone to tipping over.
Accordingly, none of the above inventions and patents is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed and, therefore, a system for displaying signs and banners solving the aforementioned problems is desired.